Dragon Age: Challenger
by N7withpride
Summary: 3 years after the end of Dragon Age 2, Kirkwall is no longer a battlefield. A new viscount was selected, and peace is restored in the city. But when a new gang surfaces and attacks Bethany, it'll take the help of a new hero to stop the madness. OC/Bethany, Hawke/Fenris
1. In the Beginning

**Hi! I'm a new writer trying some stuff out! So welcome to my new story! It's a Dragon age fanfic, taking place after the end of Dragon Age 2 with a female mage hawke. No, the war with the mages and templars is not going on in Kirkwall. Fenris is Hawke's romance, and Bethany is the one alive despite the fact Hawke is a mage. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OWN CHARACTER! Now enjoy Dragon Age: Challenger.**

It started as a normal morning for Aeyla Hawke. Fenris had moved in after the Mages left Kirkwall and the Templars followed, and Kirkwall had been peaceful. A new viscount was named, and he kept the city peaceful.

Hawke rolled out of bed and stood, stretching. Fenris was already awake, which didn't shock Hawke. She smiled at him as she put on her Robes of the Champion. When she finished, Fenris hugged her from behind. "Did you sleep well?" he asked and kissed her cheek.

"The best I've been able to for a long time, thanks to you being here." She smiled at him. It was true, Hawke usually had trouble sleeping due the events of the last several years: the Deep Roads Expedition, the Qunari Invasion, the Mage and Templar war that was still going on outside of Kirkwall.

"It's been a real struggle Fenris. Thanks for staying with me." She looked him dead in the eye. "I told you: nothing could be worse than the thought of living without you." Then they kissed.

**MEANWHILE**

The man wore all black, a hood over his head. His face was barely visible in the pale moonlight. He stole his armor from a noble in Kirkwall. The armor was made for the a Champion who preferred stealth and quick strikes over magic or strength (Rogue's Champion armor but all black). He wore a black cloak that was tied around his shoulders. The cape flapped in the wind. There, he saw it.A young woman, being attacked by some thugs. She was a mage, so he knew she could handle them, but he might as well jump in, right?

The man fought with a speed never before seen, quick slashes with his daggers taking out several foes. Then, he just disappeared. He reappeared behind a thug, stabbing him then using the lifeless body to shield him from arrows. He dove and cut two across the throat, killing them. He had thought he killed them all when one approached from behind to stab him, but the mage killed him.

The rogue turned to the mage, and nodded. She smirked as she approached him. He finally got the chance to see what she really looked like. She had long black hair, down past her shoulders. She had pale skin and brown eyes. She wore an attire that looked like that of a Grey Warden.

"ARe you done staring yet?" She smirked at the man, who realized he was staring. " You know, maybe just a bit longer..." he said, returning the smirk. "The names Garven. What's yours, sunshine." She chuckled at him. "Bethany. Bethany Hawke.

**What did you guys think? Leave Reviews please!**


	2. The Confrontation

Garven chuckled slightly. "I've just saved the Champion's sister? Do I get a reward?" She frowned, "You're not dead. That's your reward." "Those punks were easy pickin' sunshine, and you know it." He responded. She walked past him and as she walked said, "I wasn't talking about from the thugs. See ya round, tough guy." He just watched as she left. Oh, this is gonna be fun, he thought to himself.

Hawke was out, walking through the streets of Kirkwall. She got a message from a noble in Kirkwall to help find his lost dog, and she had nothing better to do. So she, her own Mabari named Carver in memory of her brother, Fenris, Isabella, and Varric. The rest of the team, with the exception of Bethany, had either left or had to pursue other things.

She didn't expect what was next, though. She walked in to a man in black, Garven, fighting several shades. Hawke sighed. _Of course it's a blood mage, _she thought to herself. She began firing off several shots from her staff, the balls of fire hitting a few of the shades. Hawke walked forward, summoning lightning bolts to strike a group of shades. She was curious who the man was, and didn't quite trust him. But he was good, there was no denying that. He had already dealt with the rest of them before the others had the chance to jump in. The man turned to them, smirking.

He chuckled to himself. "Why hello, Champion. I'm sorry to interrupt your meeting with this 'noble' and all, but he lied to ya, and he's also fleeing Kirkwall. He should still be running through the streets. Let's see who can catch him first." Hawke scowled. She didn't like guys like him, sarcastic, non-serious. Expect for Varric, because he knew how to be serious. But this guy, she could tell didn't. Before she responded, though, he vanished. "Woah, I wish I could do that," she heard Varric say. Scratch that, he may not actually know how to be serious.

Garven sprinted across the rooftops of Hightown. He had him in his sights and was about to dive on him when a crossbow shot sent the blood mage into a wall. _Damn, that dwarf is a good shot, _Garven thought as he jumped down to the street to look at the body. The man was alive! The arrow stuck him to the wall, but didn't injure him. Garven pulled the arrow out from the mans clothes and slammed his head into the wall. "Talk." he growled at the Blood Mage. "I'm sorry! The trap was meant for the Chjampion! Not you! Let me go please!" the man pleaded with Garven when Hawke showed up with her crew. Garven handed Varris his arrow before returning his attention to the man.

"Why were you trying to get the Champion?!" Garven punched him in the face. "We—we—the Champion-" the Blood Mage stammered, trying to find the answer. "We don't have time for this! Talk or your blade won't be the only blade that has cut your damn wrist!" he pulled out a dagger. "Alright! The Champion was at the heart of the war when it started! She killed the Knight Commander! We wanted-" he began when the dagger went inches from his throat. "Who is we?!" Garven commanded. "The New Templars!" He screamed. "Please don't kill me!" Hawke then stepped in. "We won't. But you're going to prison." Garven crossed his arms. "He's a damn blood mage. He deserves to die." She glares at him. "Fenris, Isabella, and Varric, take him to the Guard. I'm gonna have a chat with our friend." Garven puts his hood down, scowling. Garven is a tan, clean shaven man with black hair that goes down to the end of his neck. Some strands are covering one of his twin red eyes.

"First of all, who the hell are you?" Hawke asks angrily. "And what are you doing here?!" He just smirks. "Woah, one question at a time. First off, my name is Garven Vienta. And two answer your rudely introduced second question is a long story, which I would prefer to tell over a drink. Meet me at The Hanged Man tomorrow. I've got some things to follow up on." She scowled, but agreed. _Perfect, _he thought. _Now I can figure this whole thing out._

Aveline sat at her desk in her office. She was the Captain of the Guard. She hadn't had much to do, with the decrease in crime and everything. Then, her door opened and two guardsmen brought the Blood Mage to her. "A blood mage," one of the guardsmen said. "A dwarf, human woman, and elf brought him here. What do we do with him?" Aveline looked at the guardsmen, surprised. "Wait, are the people who brought him in still here?" "Yes," a guardsman replies. Aveline gets up and walks to where the three are. "What is this about you brining in a blood mage?" Varris smirks. "Oh, I can't wait to tell you THIS story."

Garven walked through the estate. "Big place they had here." He chuckled to himself. He entered a room and started investigation papers. He read a large number of papers, stating the plans of the group, the goals, the supplies, the money. "They were planning a full scale taveover...oh Maker, they have to be stopped. I've got to get Hawke on board...wait..." He then looked at a page. "Location of the Hero of Ferelden has been compromised..moving him to a safe location..? Do they...have the Hero of Ferelden in their custody?!"

**OH Plot twist! HAHA! Anyway, hope you enjoy! **


	3. Getting everyone on board

The day of their meet-up came. Hawke approached the Hanged Man, not bringing anyone because she knew he wouldn't betray her in a public place.

Garven was sitting at a table, feet on it and hood down on his armor, chatting with a drunkard who was always at the bar.

"Look, buddy, stop wallowing in self-pity, and talk to 'em. They'll either understand, or-Hawke!" He looked over to her. "We'll talk later."

She approached the table. "Sit," he said to her, and she sat. "What is it you want?" she asks. He took two papers out from his pocket, and handed them to her. One was a map, woth an X on Kirkwall, and the other was a letter detailing a plan. "Dear all members, we are ready to begin...we will begin phase one...be ready when called on.." she skimmed over the letter until she ready the ending. "Hero of Ferelden transport complete. Glory to the New Templars." She gasped.

He nodded. "They've got him. I don't know about you, but that makes me less than happy. So, I say, we get him back." He smirked slightly.

She hated to admit it, but he was right. "Alright, I'll see who's willing to come with us. We should be ready by tomorrow at sundown.

Garven chuckled. "Perfect. Meet ya then, Hawke." He stood up, taking the papers. "I'll keep these, for safe keeping."

"Alright."

With that, she was gone. He chuckled to himself, as he put his hood on and stood up. "I've got some things to take care of, anyway," he said to himself.

Then he saw her.

Bethany Hawke, the girl he helped a long while ago. She had walked out of the office of the Hanged Man where the dwarf Varric stayed. Garven approached her.

"Fancy meeting you here."

"It's a small world after all, huh?"

"Definitely so, sunshine. Let me buy you a drink, my treat."

"Sure, but don't get any ideas."

"That comes later, sunshine."

Garven and Bethany began to drink, and talk. They shared stories of their adventures, their childhood, and even just random facts. Neither of them noticed it was time for them to leave until Varric walked up to them and told them they better get a room because this one was closing. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

'Damn, I still need to prepare my things,' he thought to himself. He went to the mansion he 'rented' from the "noble" blood mage. Perfect base of operations. At least to him. He packed essentials, a cloak, his extra pair of armor which was the exactly the same in style, in case his was damaged, and his bow and extra daggers. He set the pack on the ground, removed his armor and put on some sleeping clothing and went to bed.

-With Hawke-

Hawke got home late. She had stopped to see who would come with her on the voyage. Fenris was coming by default, same with Varric and Isabella. When she went to Bethany's house, she wasn't home, so she decided to ask her in the morning. Aveline said she couldn't due to being guard captain.

After she had changed from her armor into her regular clothes, she sat at her desk and wrote in her journal. She hadn't written in it since the Mage and Templar battle. Those memories pained her too much. What Anders did...Orsino turning to blood magic...Meredith losing her mind...

Fenris walked over to her. "Are you alright, Hawke?" he asked her.

"Yes, just a lot on my mind."

"Care to talk about it?"

"It's nothing, love. Just remembering some things."

"What happened that day wasn't your fault. It was Anders'. And the mages were all going to be massacred for it. At the time, I agreed, but you changed me, Hawke. My hatred for magic is gone, my hate only towards those who use it wrong or for their own selfish reasons. You've changed me for the better, Hawke."

"I know." she put her hand on his cheek. "And as much as I loved the brooding, mage hating elven slave thing, this new you is much better." And with that, they kissed, and lost themselves in the night.


End file.
